


Shhhh Nap Time

by Dirk_From_Statefarm



Series: Supernatrual blugh [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirk_From_Statefarm/pseuds/Dirk_From_Statefarm





	

       Grass shifted as the wind pushed it’s way past barren trees. Dried up leaves crunched under hurried footsteps. Someone yelped as they tripped, hands pressing into the ground briefly before they were up and running again. Another person grabbed their arm and pulled them a little closer, asking if they were okay. Glancing over a shoulder, one of the males felt the terror rising. A shaky sigh left him as he jerked his arm away and jumped over a fallen tree, pushing himself to run faster. He let his gaze flicker over to Isaac and offered a weak smile before diverging off their chosen path. 

       “Sam!!” There was a quieter curse but the other male didn't turn to follow. It would be harder for them to be caught if they were separated. There would be the constant urge to defend the other over themselves. Hunters were smart people, they weren't going to just let an alpha and his omega mate go. Trees were simply a blur of different shades of green and brown. Wind seemed like a dull sound compared to the blood rushing on his ears and the feeling of his heart beating in his throat. The sound of a bow's string snapping back into place startled the omega, body twisting just in time for the arrow to whizz past. The ground tipped, hands reaching forward to lessen the impact. Sam hissed as the heel of his hands pressed into the dirt, elbow and then shoulder slamming into the ground. 

       “Awe. The poor omega. You look so lost without your alpha.” She nudged at his side until the male was on his back. 

       “I'm human. Just like you are. Isaac is human too!”

       “You're ‘Isaac’ is a werewolf. Have you noticed?” Her hand wrapped around the length of an arrow, carefully loading it into the crossbow. “And you're his mate. Which means you’re fair game.” The female scoffed a little bit, “I don’t have a status like you do. Which means I wouldn’t have any issues with killing you. But..”

       “But?” A shiver ran along his spine as a spider crawled over his hand. He would have to wash his hands until they were raw later just to get that feeling off.

       “I ain’t in a mood to kill. Get out of my sight before I change my mind.” Silence settled over the both of them as he carefully got up and took careful steps away from her. There was a crackling sound before a frustrated groan sounded over the walkie talkie. 

       “We lost the alpha. Did you at least get the omega?”

       “Nah,” A brief moment of eye contact, “Just injured the little thing. Arrow to the back and a cut wound along one of his scent glands. Pretty sure his alpha won’t be too happy about that.” Sam almost tripped again before turning around and running away. A hunter just let him go. Oh god. He was just let go. Breaking past the line of trees at the edge of town, the omega slumped against the side of a building. 

       [Sam?]

       [Sam pls]

       [Sam answer me]

       [Respond pls]

       [Oh god…]

       [Tell me you’re alive.]

       [Maybe lightly injured or something]

       [Anything but being dead p ls]

       His hands were shaking as he unlocked his phone and gave a weak laugh.

{Sadly, I’m alive.}

       [Where are you?]

{I’m by- 

       A body slammed into his smaller one, feet leaving the ground as he was lifted into the air and spun around. Someone was talking and there were definitely people staring but it didn’t really matter because Isaac was here. Isaac was hugging him and telling him everything was okay now. 

       “God you’re such a sap. Aren’t alphas supposed to be leaders?”

       “Leading isn’t really my thing, you know that.” The taller male smiled at the other and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. There was no hesitation as Sam hoisted himself up onto the other’s back, resting his head on his shoulder and sighing a little bit. The walk home was done in a comfortable silence. Going up the stairs was mostly Sam demanding that Isaac promise to not drop him. Isaac nudged the apartment door closed with his foot, dropping onto the couch immediately after words. Sam laughed a little bit and shifted against his back to get more comfortable.

       “Are we napping?”

       “Shhhh. Nap time.”


End file.
